


【最王】箱

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.梗源来自兔子，约等于关键词就是“箱子”。2.【警告】黑幕最出没【警告】3.私设了整个DICE成员。4.本人智商有限，也许王马酱的行为有点蠢，包含一些药物、捆绑要素，请忽略不科学的地方。5.最后OOC预警，没问题的话请继续。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	【最王】箱

箱之外  
01  
DICE，是一个仅仅出现了2年的年轻组织，却在警界拥有极高的恶名，无人不知无人不晓，无论哪儿的警察谈到他们，都会露出一副厌恶的表情。  
究其原因，不外乎「不是我们不努力，而是敌人太狡猾！」之类的说辞。  
经过这么长时间，组织的结构，内部的人数，他们的目的，一切的一切都如迷雾笼罩一般，不清楚。  
DICE，是一个已经存在了2年的年轻组织，却在民间拥有极高的人气，无人不知无人不晓，无论哪儿的青年提到他们，都会露出一副兴奋的表情。  
究其原因，不外乎「他们很帅不是吗！每次像表演一样！」之类的赞誉。  
他们的盗窃行为很有表演性，每次行动前都会向警方发出预告信，通知这些“无能”的警察什么时候到哪儿去抓他们。  
有次预告信是登报公布，弄得全城的人都知道他们要做什么，可事后却怎么也查不到是谁将信交到报社。  
有次预告信是绑在箭上射进了警局，好巧不巧，箭矢打落了正在数落下属的局长的假发，露出了他毛发量有些抱歉的头顶。那次搜查极为细致，可惜依旧没有抓住他们。  
有次预告信是做成了电脑病毒的样子，感染了警局所有的电脑，使其无法关机也无法使用，只能对着屏幕上的预告信大眼瞪小眼，全城的公安系统几乎瘫痪。要说警局使用得是内网，不应该出现这种情况，警方调查了内部人员，最终也没有发现任何异常。  
他们每次都会如约偷出宝物，最后在盛大的演出中消失在繁华的都市里。  
当然这次也不例外。  
※  
前几天，著名视频网站UTB上流传出了一个神秘视频，没有人声，没有影像，只有电子噪音与一张摆在桌子上的小小预告信。  
“给如废物一般的警官先生们，我们将在夜晚最长之时，带走蓝色宝石中最为闪耀的金色星光，屏幕前面的大家也敬请期待吧~你们一直爱着的DICE。”  
“以上就是UTB上预告信的全部。”  
拥有一头栗色短发，刘海半遮着眼睛的高挑青年放下手机。他的声音中略带担忧，脸上也看不出太多喜悦之色，而正对着他的黑色翘发少年脸上一直挂着若有若无的笑容。  
听完后少年笑了起来，是夸张的大笑，甚至笑出了生理性的泪水。他擦着眼角的泪水说：“真是一张没品的预告信，你说不是吗？芙洛莱特酱。”  
青年见状微微皱眉说道：“总统，我们明显是被人……”  
“萨法尔酱，这个就先不要管了~”  
王马眯起眼对着萨法尔甩甩手，一幅无所谓的态度。  
看见这副模样的leader，名为『萨法尔』的青年只好无奈地闭上嘴，望向不远处的书堆。  
“芙洛莱特，还醒着的话就说句话。”  
“你是我的老妈吗……”  
声音从书堆里悠悠传出，有些有气无力的样子。  
话音刚落杂乱的书堆动了动，名为『芙洛莱特』年轻的女孩从书堆里钻了出来。她拥有一头棕色的及腰长发，只是长时间没有打理，显得有些像鸟窝。  
“你多久没有吃饭了？”  
“两天……有营养液就不会死……”  
“这两年你的胸部毫无成长，可不要怪我没有提醒你。”  
“萨法尔，我可以告你性骚扰吗？”  
说着她将手边一本书丢向萨法尔的脑袋。  
自然是没有丢中，当然也不可能丢中。他单手便将这本书接了下来，看了一眼封面《手把手教你如何提防性骚扰》。  
“……”  
“总统，你会写这种毫无品味，没有乐趣，没有谜题，没有谎言的预告信吗？”  
芙洛莱特转头望向她的总统，而王马这时双脚搁在扶手上，很没形象地躺在椅子上面，若有所思地看着天花板，令人担心他的腰椎。  
“当然不会~嗯，不过也许情书会写成这样。”  
“诶~！总统有需要写情书的对象了吗？是我吗？”  
随着声响而来的是梳着双马尾的女孩，她柔顺的杏色头发似乎昨天才刚刚烫卷，还带着护理液特有的香味。  
她快步走向躺在特制椅子上的王马，指背拂过他的脸庞，俯身在他的脸颊上亲了一口。  
她俯视着王马，发自内心愉快地笑着说：“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来，加涅特酱。”  
“所以说，情书是写给我的吗？”  
名为『加涅特』的女孩一直俯视着王马，她的头发垂了下来，有一下没一下地划过他的鼻尖，令他很想打喷嚏。  
为了维护总统的颜面，他推开加涅特，伸了个懒腰，脸上堆出抱歉的神色说：“虽然我很想说是的，但是很可惜从来没有那种东西哦。如果你写给我的话，我一定会满怀感情写一封回绝信，是真的哦。”  
“呜哇~！我被甩了！萨法尔~”她假哭着钻进了身后男性的怀抱，用手指在他胸前划圈圈，继续哭喊道：“看在我这么可怜的份上，给我一万吧。昨天我shopping把钱用完了，现在身无分文。”  
“上个礼拜你才问我借了三万！”  
“女孩子总有各种各样的突发状况的嘛~如果家人还不互相帮助的话，我只能去一些地下场所赚钱了。”  
看着她装出来得楚楚可怜的样子，萨法尔非常不情愿地从口袋里拿出钱包，抽出一张一万元的纸币给了她。  
“省着点用……”  
加涅特美滋滋地收下了纸币，眼睛都笑成了月牙样。  
此刻芙洛莱特拿着书从她的身边飘过，缩在王马的椅子边上幽幽地说：“你不会把资金都拿去买衣服了吧？上次我差点在你的房间里遇难。”  
“嘻嘻，怎么可能~”  
说完她一改之前嬉皮笑脸的样子，严肃地从手提包中拿出笔记本。  
“正如总统所想，警局里的确有收到线人密报。这个人我去查过，只是个一直都与警方有合作的黑帮小头目。之前也只会提供一些无用的信息，照道理不可能知道我们的计划甚至行踪。”  
她翻过一页，从笔记本里拿出一张照片。  
“而且更有趣的是，这个人早在一年前已经死了。我去户籍部调查过，是疾病死亡，基本上可以确认是本人。”  
“哈？户籍部都有死亡证明了，那群警察竟然还会相信一个死人的线索？什么时候警局有灵异科了？你没搞错吧！加涅特。”  
“你是在怀疑我的调查结果吗？皮耐尔！”  
名叫『皮耐尔』的青年从阴影处探出头，浑身散发着小混混的气息，一头金色的冲天头发，走在路上简直是最引人注目的人物。然而谁能想到他是DICE里的顶尖的医疗人员呢，只要没死一般都能给拉回来。  
他高举双手做投降状，轻佻地说：“哦咯~我可没有这么说，怎么可能质疑我们的『情报女王』呢，接下来呢？”  
“哼！”  
加涅特将手中的照片对着那个男人的脸飞去，不偏不倚打中了他的脑门。  
“啊！加涅特！我的头脑可是DICE的财富！坏了你赔得起吗？”  
“哈？我没听错吧，我们的财富只有leader吧？对吧~总统~”  
严肃的时刻没有持续多久，房间里又充满了欢声笑语。  
他们的总统大概真的感觉腰椎累了，刚刚换了个姿势，更加没有形象地趴在椅子上，将手机递给身边的芙洛莱特。  
“呐，芙洛莱特酱，你说这两个头套哪个好看？”  
幼小的女孩瞟了一眼便得出了结论。  
“一只长着呆毛的马，一只戴着王冠的马，总统你的品味比上个礼拜更加差了。”  
“芙洛莱特酱，这点你就不懂了，下次行动的时候，戴着这个头套，多有冲击力！好，就买带皇冠的了。”他并没有在意别人的评价，随着一声手机铃声，下单成功。  
加涅特看王马的注意力并没有在这边，抱怨道：“总统~你在听吗~”  
他听到声音，眯起眼瞄向皮耐尔手中的照片。  
“尼嘻嘻，这照片上的人我见到过，总算是露出马脚了。”  
照片上是一个很普通的酒吧，昏黄的灯光和不太好的拍摄条件使照片里的人脸多少有些模糊，然而即使这样，皮耐尔还是看出了里面的人。  
“这个谢顶的大叔是专项组的组长，他对面是什么鬼？”  
照片里以为是处理DICE案件的专项组组长，可以说是他们的“老朋友”了，而另外一位……  
从照片上来看，应该是170cm左右的男性，他很看重这次会面，身着西装，可……  
加涅特一摊手说：“我也不明白这个头套是什么意义，新兴宗教吗？”  
“古拉酱，查到什么了吗？”  
名叫『古拉』的青年，顶着一看就是长时间没有打理的浅色短发，坐在王马的椅背后面，此刻正面对数台笔记本电脑，疯狂地敲击着键盘。  
这个地方对于他高大的身材来说过于局促，可他却用“这里比较安心”的理由，回绝了萨法尔为他准备的电脑室。  
听到王马的问询，他没有拿出口中的棒棒糖，直接口齿不清地回答了起来：“这种一边黑一边白的熊型头套，只有一家工厂在生产，是一个今年刚注册的小公司，应该是用来做诱饵的皮包公司，没有查下去的必要。”  
“啊啊~这个线索也断了，看起来我只能被警察抓走，被这样那样了。”  
“他们这样那样你可是违法行为。”  
“芙洛莱特酱可真是一板一眼，会变得不可爱哦。”  
听到王马的话，书虫小姑娘鼓起了脸，一幅气鼓鼓的样子。他跳下椅子，笑着戳芙洛莱特的脸，突然转头问古拉道：“我们的电子通讯没问题吧。”  
“不会有问题，除非故意泄露，不然没有暴露风险。还有基地里同样没有监视器或者监听器一类的东西。”  
“恩~”  
王马不置可否地发出一声鼻音。  
萨法尔看他并没有什么表示，担忧地说道：“总统，我们明显是被人盯上了。上次，上上次，还有新年那次，都是差点栽在警察手上，我们没什么，但是我们担心你……”  
“嗯~~~”  
王马突然站起来，伸了一个大大的懒腰，打断了萨法尔的话，他走到他的面前，伸出双手。  
“总统……？痛！”  
两只手一边扯一边的脸颊肉，将他的脸拉得变了形。  
“萨法尔酱你是我的老妈吗！”  
王马背着光，脸上露出了颜艺的笑容，说道：“我们是什么人？”  
“DICE。”  
芙洛莱特愉快的声音从身后传来。  
“我们的目标是什么？”  
“没有蛀牙~~”  
皮耐尔戏谑的声音从阴暗中传来，还伴随着“科科科”的笑声。  
这次加涅特把整本笔记本都扔了过去，又一次正中他的脑门。  
发泄了一下之后，她气鼓鼓地说：“为了笑容而愉快的犯罪。”  
“尼嘻嘻，如果有人挑衅上门了，怎么办？”  
“干回去！”  
古拉清晰的声音从椅子后传来。  
“既然妨碍我们的与挑衅我们的是同一批人。那么，我们能做的事只有一件啦~”  
“宝物就由我们收下了！”  
在场的所有人都奸笑起来，当然这是DICE的日常，并没有什么奇怪。  
“古拉酱，通知露比酱、欧迪酱、库兰达姆酱还有托帕酱，我们下次的目标是赌场「Lapis lazuli」。”  
  
02  
「Lapis lazuli」，别名“拉兹洱”，是本市最大的赌场，彻夜灯火通明，金碧辉煌。  
相传赌场的主人拥有世间稀有的“暗夜之眼”。那是一条项链，而“暗夜之眼”则是镶嵌在其中12.78克拉的猫眼石。这颗猫眼石呈晶亮的蜜黄色，在灯下具有清晰明亮的细长光带，宛如魔女的猫咪那闪亮的眼睛，充满神秘与魔力。  
不过说到底这只是传说，事实上无人知晓这家赌场的经营者到底是谁，更加无从得知他拥有什么宝物。  
在王马做出计划之后，加涅特和古拉倾尽全力调查情报，可仅仅查到了这个赌场的确拥有“暗夜之眼”，而且被细心保管在地下室。其他的一切就像被妨碍了一样，刚有新的突破便线索全断。  
这家赌场的拥有人仿佛被浓雾笼罩，充满神秘。  
【笃笃笃】  
王马的房间门被敲响。  
他躺在床上瞄了一眼挂钟，已经快凌晨2点了，按道理这时候不会有人来找他，但是他却一脸等了很久的表情，让门外的人进来。  
门外站着的是名为『露比』的成熟女性。  
从她的外表看来虽然很像是风月场所的人员，但是普通到不能再普通的办公室白领才是她的日常，而与王马的相遇在她心里是此生最为幸运之事，因此格外珍惜他。  
“总统我有话想跟您讲。”  
“坐吧，露比酱。”  
她左右看了一圈，杂乱的房间内并没有可以坐下的地方。  
“您又把房间弄成这样了。”她轻轻地将门关上后，靠在门边满脸忧虑地说：“总统，真的要执行这次行动吗？”  
“你怕了？”他转过头突然一脸痛心的样子说：“说得也是呢~毕竟是犯罪行为，还是会让人害怕的呢。不过不要紧哦，谁要我最喜欢露比酱呢。如果你不想去的话，可以不去哦~”  
“不是！”  
看到这样的leader，她不免有点激动的提高声音。她真的很担心，最近一直有不好的预感，随着日期的临近，这种预感更加强烈。  
“我知道你在担心什么。”  
王马收起了他的嬉皮笑脸，捞过床边的一打纸，递给了这位担忧的女性。她接过资料，随手一翻便看到了各种问号与空格，还有“不明”。  
“这是……”  
“很精彩吧，加涅特酱和古拉酱，甚至是我都去查过。什么都没有，我都要怀疑世界上有没有这号人了。”  
“我建议放弃本次行动！”  
“不可能~”  
“但是！”  
“露比酱，你知道我为什么要接下他们的挑衅吗？”  
面对王马的提问，她沉默了。她怎么会不知道，她是陪伴在王马身边最久的成员，虽然谈不上很了解他，但是这点理由她还是能猜得出来。  
“大魔王挡在了勇者面前，不打倒他的话，游戏就玩不下去了啊~而且你们……”他顿了顿，继续说道：“而且这人的目的明显是想跟怪盗D玩玩呢。尼嘻嘻，既然这人想玩的话，我就陪他玩玩。让他知道欺骗我有什么后果。”  
「只有在这种时候，总统才会像他这个年龄的孩子一样，就连关心人都这么别扭。」  
露比无奈地笑了，她知道凭自己是不可能阻止王马的脚步。  
“那请让我陪伴在您的身边。”  
“诶~！陪在我身边也没有好处哦~”  
她突然一脸坏笑地说：“哼哼~我觉得仅仅是陪在您的身边就会让别人嫉妒死了吧。”  
说完露比伸出手捧起他的脸，注视着他那如紫水晶一般的眼睛，在灯光下它们闪耀着魅惑的光泽。对于她来说这才是真正的“暗夜之眼”，是举世无双的无价之宝。  
DICE里的所有人都爱着这位拥有「超高校级的总统」称号的少年，如家人一般守护着他，但也仅仅是家人，不会再多踏出一步。  
她俯下身轻轻在他额头上亲了一下，如耳语一般说道：“愿您今晚有个好梦。”  
随后她轻轻地打开门，悄无声息的退了出去。  
王马摸了一下刚刚被吻的额头，小声自言自语道：“这难道就是死亡flag？”  
“啊啦啦，明天加涅特酱又要闹脾气了。啊啊~一个组织的leader可真辛苦啊，不过，安抚部下的情绪也是总统的职责嘛~”  
他翻了个身看起了购物网站。  
  
03  
时间过得很快，一转眼就到了预告信上约定的日期。  
一年中夜晚最长的日子，12月21日，冬至。  
这天「Lapis lazuli」的大厅内有很多人，虽然这里每天人都很多，但是很明显今天有一部分人的目的并不是来赌博。  
他们心不在焉地玩着老虎机或者是一些简易的牌局，眼睛时不时四处张望，充满了可疑的气息。  
“那个，组长……这些可疑的人不用管吗？”  
黑发的矮个子少年怯生生得向身边的组长提问。他才刚来这里打工没几天，便遇到了这种大阵仗，现在心中已经充满了不安。  
组长听到了他的提问从工作中抽出身，抬头望了一圈楼下，轻描淡写地说：“我还以为是什么。这些人不用管，都是警察、记者之类的，更多是凑热闹的闲人，怪盗来过就会走了。”  
“怪盗？”  
少年不解地歪头。  
“你不知道怪盗D？”  
“恩……”  
组长惊讶地看着眼前的孩子，说：“你真的是年轻人吗？DICE啊！现在可以说是无人不知无人不晓的组织了吧。”  
少年尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，小声说道：“那个，我没这么多钱……还要打工……”  
“哎……辛苦你了。”  
组长也清楚这么小的孩子隐瞒年龄来这里打工意味着什么，也没有再多说什么，向他简略的说明了一下今晚将要发生什么事。  
听完，少年很紧张地问道：“那个怪盗D真的会来吗？不会有危险吗！”  
年长的男人脸上挂着笑，瞟了一眼这个可爱的男孩，感觉是一个很好的聊天对象。  
他张望了一下，发现四下无人，便趴在扶手边偷懒起来。  
“当然会来！他们只要寄出了预告信就一定会来，而且每次都能成功！你别看我这样，我可是他们的头号粉丝。”  
语气中听得出他的崇拜。  
“但是为什么还让一般人入场？电视剧里演的不都是清场的吗？”  
“哼！我们的boss的想法谁知道，说到底是想赚钱吧，歇业一天会有多大损失，是你这样的小孩子没法想象的。”  
说完，组长向男孩招招手，示意让他凑近点，男孩听话地凑了过去，对方耳语道：“其实我倒是很想让宝物被偷走。”  
“为什么？”  
组长冷哼道：“赌场赚了多少人的血汗，是时候让这个老板出点血了。”  
随后的时间，他滔滔不绝地说着DICE的事迹，少年似乎不是很能听懂，只能一脸尴尬的在一旁点头同意。  
时间总在不经意间流逝，很快就到了午夜。  
赌场的空气中弥漫着一股紧张的气氛，不仅仅是警员感到紧张，看热闹的人们更加紧张。这是他们第一次零距离参与这样的事件，怎能让人不兴奋到紧张。  
突然！  
【咔】  
赌场里所有的灯全都熄灭，象征着今晚的“演出”即将拉开序幕。  
“怎么了？发生什么了？”  
少年慌乱的声音从身边传来，然而在这个时候，这位狂热的男人哪还有精力来管这个什么都不懂的小鬼。  
他兴奋地在黑暗中四处张望，期望找到DICE的蛛丝马迹。  
“你们看上面！有人！”  
突然间，人群中不知是谁喊了一句，所有人都抬起头。  
在赌场的玻璃窗前出现了一个矮小的身影。在月光下可以看见他外翘的紫色发丝，白色的破旧制服，戴着滑稽的小丑面具，一身不伦不类的打扮。  
这人向大厅里的所有人鞠了一躬，随后如变戏法一样，他的手中出现了一条精致的项链。  
“是暗夜之眼！他又得手了！！怪盗D万岁！”  
人群中狂热的粉丝爆发出热烈的欢呼声。  
变成这样的事态，警察的面子自然挂不住。不知是哪个沉不住气的年轻警员，这时拔出了手枪，朝着高处开了一枪。  
怪盗D一个轻盈地转身便躲开了射来的子弹，子弹击碎了他身后的玻璃。玻璃碎片反射着月光，如宝石碎片一般散落下来，令气氛变得梦幻起来。  
然而宝石碎片中的王子大人并没有将气氛维持下去，他对着楼下开枪的警员比了一个中指，悄无声息地隐入了一旁的阴影里。  
“谁开得枪！不对，你们还愣着干吗！a组去检查配电房，b、c、d组封锁所有出入口，剩下的人全部去找人！还不快去！”  
楼下人群中有人怒吼着，但是这一切跟楼上的这个男人毫无关系。  
此刻他十分激动，近距离看到了怪盗D的精彩表演，他想找人倾诉。因此他向旁边一捞，想看看那个什么都不懂的少年的表情。  
可，他扑了个空，身边空无一人，那个少年不知道什么时候已经离开了。  
  
其间·一奥布西迪安的场景  
我的名字……这个不重要，是DICE里的一员，代号称为『奥布西迪安』，好像是黑曜石的意思吧？  
曾经问过队里的书虫小姐，为什么是这么拗口的名字，可得到的回答是……  
「总统的品味毁天灭地。」  
意味不明。  
事实上，总统也觉得很拗口，叫了几次全名就直接叫『欧迪酱』了，真是可爱的让人难以忍耐……  
咳咳，失礼了。  
我以高超的易容术在队里还得到了“影子”的称号，经常会假扮成别人。而这次我的任务就是扮成总统的样子，引开保安和警察们。  
阿嚏！总统的衣服破的地方也太多了，风都可以从各处灌进来，而且有点小，不能穿毛衣……暖宝宝我贴了十片，怎么还是这么冷！午夜怎么还没到？  
“回去我要去揍萨法尔！他一定是对我怀恨在心，不就是弄坏了他的NS吗？”  
在我抱怨的时候，耳朵里的无线耳机传来了书虫小姐声音。  
“欧迪，时间快到了，准备好了吗？”  
“你再不来消息，我都要偷偷溜进去取暖了。”  
“这次也靠你啦。”  
听到年幼的女孩子对我说这样的话，我还怎么贫嘴呢。  
从地上的包裹里拿出面具戴在了脸上，笑着说：“那么，我去了。”  
“一切小心。”  
  
其间·二托帕的场景  
我的名字极其普通，两字的姓，两字的名，属于丢在人群中就会被淹没的存在。唯一容易引起人注意的大概就只有这个体型了吧。  
这是我曾经放弃自己的证明，而现在我作为DICE的一员，名为『托帕』重生了。  
因为我的普通与憨厚，经常负责一些杂活与粗活。  
曾经露比问过我会不会感到不公平。  
的确这些并不是什么帅气的任务，但是它们也是重要的一环，而且这些挺适合我。能为总统的笑容出一份力，我发自内心感到高兴。  
因此这次行动中，混入配电房，切断主电源和备用电源的任务就交给了我。  
“这前面就是配电房了。”  
前几天，加涅特小妹获得情报说，赌场在那天会让一位电工来检查电路，以防DICE掐断电源。  
所以，在路上我将这位电工打昏了之后，替他来到了赌场。  
我很顺利的混了进来，并没有受到盘查，保安还很亲切地将我带到了配电房，甚至他开了门之后就走了，留下我一个人在这里。  
一切发展得有点太顺利了，反而令我有些担心。  
不过担心也没有用，行动已经开始，任务总是需要完成。  
我从工具箱的夹层里拿出了小型爆破装置，将它们安装在电线和备用发电机的指定位置。这个东西号称是库兰达姆小哥的得意之作，爆破威力大，没有火星，不会着火，安全无危害。  
大概是过于专注了吧……  
我并没有注意到身后有危险袭来。  
  
其间·三黑发少年的场景  
黑暗中，数十个屏幕静静地运作着，黑发的少年微笑着站在屏幕前，凝视其中一个与他年龄相仿的少年。  
忽然，他靠在椅背上，开口对身前的人说：“你们知道吗？狩猎啊，不是仅仅围追堵截就行了。”  
在场无人理解他的意思，不过也没有人敢提出疑问。  
他并不在意有没有听众，继续不紧不慢地说了下去：“围追堵截只会引起猎物的拼死反抗而已，最终两败俱伤。”  
他看着屏幕中的忙碌工作的小仓鼠，露出了可以说是温柔笑容，继续开口道：“给他们成功的希望才是最重要的。一个被发现了的话，就给第二个，再发现再给。渐渐的他们就会相信这个希望，最终他就会投入我的怀抱中了。”  
“boss，时间到了。”  
“接下来就拜托你们了。”  
他眼中闪耀着期待，转身离开了监控室。  
  
04  
王马趁乱离开了大厅，轻松地躲过追捕怪盗D的人群，轻巧地绕过守在各个路口的“看门狗”。  
来到了一楼不起眼角落的女厕所。  
在这个女厕所里有全赌场唯一一条通往地下的通风管道。  
“所以说为什么是女厕所？难道这里的boss是个中年油腻的老变态吗？”  
当然王马对这个boss诡异的性趣，没有任何兴趣。  
他快速拆掉了通风管道外的阻隔栅栏，艰难地钻了进去。管道内十分狭小，挤得他很不舒服，这时他感觉到了有什么不对劲。  
这里没有灰尘，通常来说越是通风的地方，灰尘越多。而这个通风管道里很奇怪，没有任何灰尘，就像刚刚打扫过。  
“古拉酱，有异常吗？”  
他试图联络在外待机的人员，可回应他的是“刺啦刺啦”的电子噪音。  
“……”  
「被干扰了吗？」  
“这群警察真行啊，以为这样就可以抓住我了吗？”  
他脸上浮现出自信的笑容，继续向地下室进发。  
※  
赌场的地下室——因为被DICE切断了电源，所以现在只剩下用蓄电池供电的“安全通道”应急灯还发着绿色的光，  
王马偷偷从通风管中探出头，在昏暗的光线下，他发现这里根本没有人。  
空空荡荡的走廊跟上层建筑装潢相似，都是那种夸张的复古风格，无处不透露着一种暴发户的感觉。  
“没人？”  
他迟疑了一下，但转念一想，如果这是一个圈套的话，现在转头回去九成九直接撞在枪口上。  
「圈套的话，扯破不就行了嘛~」  
地下宝库的大门就在这条走廊的尽头，他戴上面具，悄悄从通风管中翻身而出，谨慎地走在走廊上。  
然而在黑暗中早就有人在门口等着他了。  
没走几步路，王马透过昏暗的绿光望见门口有黑影，挡在门的正中间，怎么看都不是雕像。  
那是一个人，从身形上来看应该是跟王马差不多年纪的年轻人，此刻他一动不动坐在一个箱子上。  
无法判断对方的意图，王马停下脚步，沉默片刻，口中发出怯生生的声音问道：“那、那个……给boss送东西，但是我迷路了，请、请问这里是哪里？”  
“噗。”  
昏暗中传来轻声的笑声，仿佛是听到了好笑的笑话。  
“有、有什么奇怪的吗？”  
“还以为你会换一身紧身衣，不如放轻松一点？怪盗D。”  
意料之中的事，会在这种时候来到这里的除了怪盗D，不会有别人。  
王马刚想嘲讽对方，可对方赶在他开口前发声说出了他意想不到的名字。  
“啊！不，应该称「超高校级的总统」王马小吉君吧。”  
“！”  
知道这种事的人绝不是泛泛之辈，王马瞬间收起了自己脸上的调笑，黑着脸说：“啊~在工作场合听到自己的名字，就像被恶心的家伙知道了自己网络账号一样，令人作呕。”  
“你这么说我还是有点伤心的啊。”  
对方的声音中听不出任何伤心，甚至有点愉快。  
“既然伤心了，那么可以让我过去吗？”  
说着王马向前踏出一步。  
【咻】  
一声闷响，王马脚前的地板上出现了一个弹孔。  
“……”  
“我倒希望你可以配合一点。”  
少年不带感情的声音从前方传来。  
他举着枪缓步向王马走去，鞋子在地板上踏出不紧不慢节奏。  
“让我来猜猜吧，你一定不是警察。据我所知，警察还不知道我的身份。”  
“常规手段不可能知道你的真面目。”  
“难道是我的死对头！啊~道上混太久，我多少也是个名人了啊！”  
“死对头啊，我们如果能是这种关系就好了。”  
“那你是谁？”  
王马微微抬头眯起眼盯着已经站在眼前的那个少年，有点熟悉的感觉，却想不起来是谁。  
对方用枪挑起他的下巴，迫使他的头抬得更高。少年伸出手，手指从面具的边缘向内探进去，指背“亲呢”的抚过他的脸颊，随后轻轻挑开他的面具。  
“你觉得我是谁呢？”  
随着面具被卸下，王马的容貌暴露在对方的眼中，那人的动作过于亲近，使他有种被扒光衣服的错觉。  
“ku……哈！”似乎是为了摆脱这种错觉，他大声笑了出来，“你也太小看我了！”  
王马嘲讽地说道：“boss酱，你做这么多，难道只想抓住我？不觉得累吗？”  
“你有这种价值。”  
“可我不觉得你有让我认真的价值！”  
话音刚落，少年的身后突然出现了一个身影，熟悉的厚嘴唇面具，是露比！  
她将他举着枪的手扭到身后，一掌拍掉手中的枪，一脚踢向他的膝盖后侧，迫使他跪了下来。一串行云流水的动作之后，少年被突然出现的女性摁倒在地。  
“唔！”  
“尼嘻嘻，就算是恶之总统，有毁灭世界的能力，一人无伤通关也太麻烦了，虽然很有成就感。”  
他弯腰捡起掉在地上的面具，重新戴在脸上，蹲在少年的面前拍了拍他的脸说：“所以说，宝物是我的啦~”  
“……是我赢了。”  
王马冷哼一声，不再理会这个手下败将，踏着轻快的脚步走向放有“暗夜之眼”的房间。  
房间里一片漆黑，而他的面具由库兰达姆倾情研制。  
眼部区域是夜视镜，精简微缩化之后完全不影响美观，即使在有光线的环境下也不会影响视野，非常便利，深受王马的喜爱。  
“找到了~”  
他对着宝石的方向飞了一片东西，仔细一看是一张扑克牌。这个也是技术人员倾情打造的小道具，看起来特别帅气的投掷类武器，满足了王马的中二心。  
扑克牌直直的插入宝石边上的墙壁，被它触动的保卫系统从墙壁内射出了三支箭。正前方一只，后面交叉两只。  
随后他又陆续扔出几张，确定没有东西了之后，他向宝石走去。  
“连报警系统都没有，这里的安保也太差了……啊！被我断电了啊~”  
宝石就在眼前，虽然透过夜视镜看不清它的华美，但是依旧可以感受到它的价值。  
他向它伸出手……  
“！？痛……”  
眼前的宝石破碎。  
从墙后后面射出的像是针剂一样的东西，打碎了宝石，笔直的插入了王马的右肩。  
“什……什么……”  
他想拔出这个东西，然而仅是这么一会儿，上半身便已无法动弹。  
这时门口有人拍着手走了进来。  
“没想到恶之总统也会中这样简单的陷阱。”  
本应该被露比弄晕的那个少年，此刻正完好无伤地站在门口“看热闹”。  
声带的肌肉也被逐渐麻痹，他只能发出断断续续的声音问道：“呵……你是、来……杀我的……吗？”  
“怎么可能，你可是我的目标，我想要偷走的『暗夜之眼』啊！”  
“哈……信……果然……”  
“啊，那个预告信？的确是我写的。不过我要的不是那玩意儿。”少年微抬下巴，点了点地上那些破碎的宝石，继续说：“那些对我没有意义，你才是我最想要的东西。”  
“我……？哈啊……哈啊……”  
王马的意识已经开始模糊起来，朦胧中他听见对方说：“睡一会儿吧，我的宝石。”  
少年举起枪，枪中没有子弹，取而代之是一发麻醉弹。  
“！……唔……”  
王马的身体无力的倒下，昏迷前他看见的是对方拿着胶带靠近的场景。  
  
05  
“好的……了解！”  
女性的声音从耳机中传出来。  
“boss的命令！把乱窜的老鼠打下来，必须是活的！死了就自己想后果吧。”  
※  
大厅内，距离怪盗D的出现已经过去30分钟了，警察和保安都没能碰到怪盗D的衣角，看热闹的人反而越来越多。  
“DICE果然好厉害啊！这么长时间了，还没有被抓住。”  
“但是怪盗D不是已经得手了吗？为什么还不逃走？”  
“表演吧？”  
“无聊！钱没赚到，还撞到了这群人！混蛋，什么时候才能走！”  
“这是他们的正义！”  
大厅里人声鼎沸，什么声音都有。  
【砰——】  
突然，像是点燃烟火一样的声音响彻整个大厅。随着声音的响起，一个白色的身影从高处跌落，砸碎了赌桌，倒在地上一动不动。  
一瞬间，大厅内变得鸦雀无声，  
“诶？怪……？”  
“血……”  
“啊……”  
“啊啊啊啊！！”  
这时，看热闹的人群才意识到他们的行为有多么愚蠢，他们就像是误入黑社会火拼的普通人，提着生命走在钢丝绳上，随时都有死亡的可能。  
意识到这一点的人们争先恐后地向大门涌去。  
这时不知从什么地方又有子弹射出，打中了人群中的几个人。不知是不是有意为之，被打中的人均是肩膀受伤，并没有生命危险。  
然而这一情况加重了恐慌情绪，现场越发混乱。  
※  
“我说，芙洛莱特酱，我快闷死了给我本书看吧，有胸部汹涌的大姐姐的书最好了。”  
皮耐尔躺在车的后座上无聊地就差打滚了，每次他都这样。芙洛莱特知道他一定会闹起来，从座位下掏出一本书扔给了他。  
他兴奋地拿起来一看——《世界级奶牛选美鉴赏》  
“……我说芙洛莱特酱……”  
在皮耐尔还想贫嘴的时候，一直沉默地盯着笔记本的古拉开口了：“芙洛，有什么不对。”  
“？”  
芙洛莱特放下手中的书靠了过去。  
“信号突然连不上了。”  
“！”  
【砰——】  
赌场里发出了一声枪响，随后人群尖叫着从里面冲了出来。  
“发生了什么？古拉，还不能联系到总统吗！”  
“不行，信号早就被切断了，刚才一直都是假信号！可恶！”  
古拉一直都很沉默，也没什么表情，只有在关系到王马的事情上才会有特别大的感情起伏，就像现在这样，他表情有些扭曲地操作笔记本，试图重新夺回控制权。  
“诶？！芙洛莱特酱，等……！”  
一旁的芙洛莱特等不下去了，拉开车门冲了出去，将皮耐尔的声音甩在身后，她想直接进去看看到底发生了什么。  
「总统，你一定要没事啊！」  
※  
小女孩逆着人流而上，跑向赌场的大门，她口中喊着哥哥的名字，眼中充满焦急的神色。  
如果在平常，一定会有不少绅士来帮助她吧，可惜在这种情况下，谁都不会对他伸以援手。  
“哥哥！戴亚哥哥！你一定要……啊？”  
有什么不对！  
是什么？  
到底是什么！  
快想！快找！快发觉啊！  
少女放慢脚步，在慌乱的人群中寻找异状。  
就像缓慢播放的胶片，她看见眼前有一个黑发少年走了过来。  
那人拿着一个很大的旅行箱，大约有半人高，是一只做工不错的黑色旅行箱，他步幅不慌不忙，甚至脸上还带着笑容。  
在慌乱的人群中，这位少年是这么独特，独特的令人感到奇怪。  
女孩就这么呆立原地一直盯着他，看他一步一步靠近。  
直到他与她擦身而过之时，少年侧过头，眯起他那猩红的双眼，对着少女用唇语说道：“王马君我就带走了。”  
【刺啦刺啦】  
少女在看到那句话的同时，耳机中传来一阵噪声，露比的声音混在其中，她艰难地说：“总统……行李……刺啦！”  
没等说完就被掐断了通讯。  
她的表情从质疑到惊讶转而变得愤怒，她转过头，眼中只有仇敌的背影与他手中的旅行箱。  
【咻】  
“诶……？”  
血从肩头涌出。  
「我中枪了？」  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
她并没有倒下，咬着牙从口袋里拿出一把美工刀，试图在眼前的少年身上刻下划痕。她也没奢望给眼前的这个人带来什么伤害，只是，只是……没能保护好总统心中的不甘，驱使着她动了起来。  
“！”  
颈部受到冲击，眼前一片模糊。  
「啊，只能到这里了吗？王马君……」  
“还有剩下的几个人，全部带走。”  
少女在失去意识之前听到的是黑发少年这样的话语，看到的是他胜利的微笑。  
DICE陨落。  
  
箱之内  
内侧  
我从沉眠中醒来，眼前依旧是一片漆黑。  
黑暗中柔软的织物擦过皮肤，仿佛将我包裹起来。  
……虽然意识还不太清晰，但是我应该是被绑架了吧。  
双手被反绑在在身后，身体也软绵绵的使不上劲，好像是被注射了什么不知名的药物吧？  
“咔哒咔哒”有节奏的震动如催眠曲一般，令我的意识又一次渐渐朦胧起来，完全无法进行思考。  
我应该是要做什么事，好困，想不起来。  
我应该是要去什么地方，好晕，不想动。  
我应该是有什么重要的人……  
大概是因为被注射了药物的缘故吧。  
我的意识渐渐地飘远，望向了十年前的遥远过去。  
※  
那天我从孤儿院里跑了出来。那里的条件很好，要衣服有衣服，要食物有食物。  
但真要说为什么我要逃出来，理由很简单，我并不是商品。  
并没有什么人口买卖，也没有什么情色交易，仅仅只是等待被领养的过程，实在是太无聊了，一切都让我无法忍耐。  
我丢下一切跑了出来，可很快就后悔了。  
下雪了。  
我只身走在乡间小道上，仅仅穿了一件单薄的居家服。  
很快就倒在了路上。  
想着“真是短暂的一生啊”这种有的没的，我被一个同样幼小的身影救了。  
醒来之后，那人告诉我，他叫最原。  
Saihara，最后的原野？  
奇怪的名字。  
之后我便暂住在他家里，偌大的宅邸内只有他一个小孩，不仅引起了我的好奇。  
我问过他原因，他支支吾吾地说不上来。  
奇怪的人。  
然而即使这样，那段日子真的愉快。他很聪明，我做的谜题他可以一一破解，无论我藏在什么地方他都能够找到我。  
「找到你了，王马君。」  
随着梦中的声音响起，眼前的黑暗被驱散，光线又一次照在我的身上。  
他的声音仿佛就在耳边。  
“找到你了，王马君。”  
啊啊……是你吗？「最原酱」？  
  
外侧  
他原本想，这样的日子能就这么持续下去也挺好的，就这么做『最原酱』也挺好的。  
可在本家的人出现的那天，王马君消失了，就像真的妖精一样，哪里都找不到他。  
那天之后，『最原酱』就死了，也许他从一开始就没有存在过吧，只是乡间的妖精编织出来的一个梦罢了。  
※  
房间内。  
冬日的阳光从窗外斜斜的照进来，并没有什么威力，仅仅为房间提供了些许光线。  
有一个旅行箱，静静地躺在办公桌上，等待着开启它的人到来。  
少年愉快地走进来，眼中流动着温柔望向他的战利品。  
他打开紧锁的旅行箱，里面摆放着他的宝物。  
“找到你了，王马君。”  
箱内精致的“人偶”发出一声低吟，告诉少年他已经醒了。  
少年轻柔地为他解开眼前的黑布，没有焦点的双眼呆呆地看着前方，他那紫水晶一般的眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层灰，变得黯淡无光。  
因为光线的刺激，他皱了皱眉，生理性的泪水从眼眶中落下。  
随后少年没有了动作，非常有耐心地站在书桌前等待着，等他意识恢复的那一刻。  
没过多久，王马从朦胧中苏醒过来。  
身体的无力感已经开始消失，这时他才注意到眼前的这位年龄相仿的少年。  
一切的罪魁祸首。  
黑发的少年脸上带着笑容俯视着他，伸出手拭去他泪水流过的痕迹。  
“早上好，王马君。睡得好吗？”  
他想张嘴，却因为嘴上的胶带无法发声。  
他想起身，却因为身上的束缚无法动弹。  
双手被用胶带反绑在身后，大拇指上还亲切的缠了几圈胶带，以防他捞出袖口的小刀片。双腿曲起，膝盖顶在胸口，同样被胶带一圈一圈细细缠住，这像熟透了的虾子一样蜷曲起来的姿势，令他有些呼吸困难。  
之前药物的原因，他现在感到头晕目眩，难受得浑身颤抖，眼泪抑制不住的流了下来，沾湿了脸边的织物，看着很是狼狈。  
“难受吗？”少年明知故问。  
他伸手刷一下撕掉了王马嘴上的胶带。  
喉咙被突然灌进的冰冷空气刺激到，发出激烈的抗议，箱中的少年剧烈地咳嗽了起来。  
“真是狼狈啊，清醒了吗？”  
“哈……哈……啊！”王马斜眼瞥向上方，“多亏你，现在清醒多了。”  
“不用谢。”  
少年说完就俯下身来，从怀中掏出了一个针筒。  
“接下来的事，我不希望你乱动呢。”  
王马无法躲开，只能忍耐他的靠近。他卷起王马的袖口，露出他略微苍白的肌肤，把针筒刺了下去。  
因为还有之前的药物影响，此刻王马只能感觉到类似于蚊子叮咬一般的感觉。  
随着新的药物的推入，他的身体又变得使不上力，连说话都做不到，只能瞪着眼前的少年。  
“我喜欢你这样的眼神，不过如果能在温柔一点就好了。”少年轻轻地抽出针头，“刚刚打的只是低浓度的肌肉松弛剂而已，不会像之前那样有这么严重的副作用，甚至接下来也许你还能感觉到一点愉快吧。”  
少年感觉时间差不多了，便将王马身上的胶带尽数撕去，抱起他走向一旁的沙发。  
“王马君，我刚才就想说，你太瘦了，要多吃一点才行。”  
听到这样“关心”的话语，王马觉得无比恶心，然而无法动弹的他，只能将眼睛别向他处，眼不见为净。  
少年坐在沙发上，将他平躺摆放在腿上，伸手摸上了他的胸部。  
“？！！”  
「这个变态要干什么！」  
王马无法说出抗议的话语，只能恶狠狠地瞪着实行性骚扰的那个人。  
“呵，你不是不想看到我吗？”  
他单手便轻松地解开了王马衬衫上的扣子。  
一颗。  
两颗。  
随着他的动作，王马的锁骨暴露在微凉的空气中。他冰凉的指尖轻轻触碰锁骨上的皮肤，温暖的触感传达到他的脑中，留给王马的却是一阵战栗。  
“锁骨是你的敏感带吗？”  
很奇怪，一切都很奇怪。  
这时王马才感到了异常，明明身体无法动弹，感觉却变得更加敏锐，全身犹如新生的肌肤，一碰便会引起全身的战栗。  
「这是什么？为什么？」  
少年从他的眼中看到了惊慌，他笑了起来，愉快地说：“啊，我忘了告诉你，刚才的针剂里有微量的魅药成分，大概只能让感觉变得敏锐吧。你不要紧吧？”  
他恶趣味地用手指划过王马的胸前，又是一阵战栗。无法发出声音，只能加快的喘息，令他有些难受。  
看情况差不多了，少年将王马再一次抱起，像人偶一样坐起摆放在腿上。  
王马的脑袋无力地靠在对方的肩头，这时他看见正前方有一面巨大的穿衣镜。  
「多么恶趣味啊。」  
此刻他只能想到那样的事。  
少年的双手从他的腋下穿过，从后方环抱住怀中的人，他动作轻柔的为他解开马甲上的扣子，衬衫上的扣子，一件一件慢慢褪下。  
直到他将手伸向内裤的时候，王马终于忍耐不住了，用尽全力发出了一声呻吟，以示抗议。  
不过这一切在对方眼里就像情趣一样，令人愉悦。  
“王马君，你是在害羞吗？这里没有别人哦。”  
说着他迅速脱下了他的内裤，甚至还拿着内裤在他的眼前晃了一下说：“这么普通的内裤，完全不适合你。”  
他从背后环抱着王马，双手在其身上游走，后颈、锁骨、乳头、腰侧、臀部、甚至是大腿内侧。  
然而他并没有特意去挑逗哪个点，每个地方都仅是拂过，就像给每个地方点火却不扇风，隐隐的火苗在体内燃烧。  
不完全的燃烧，产生的只有毒气。  
被撩起的欲望焚烧着，然而身体却因为药物无法好好的勃起，难受的眼泪从眼角滑落。  
少年舔舐着他的泪水，一口将耳廓的一部分含入口中，色情地舔过着部分炙热的皮肤。  
他像脱了水的鱼儿一样，大口呼吸着。  
身后的人一边含着耳朵一边小声说话，就像情人间说悄悄话一般。  
“呐，王马君，你好像很难受的样子，要我帮你吗？”  
王马想摇头，可他做不到，他也知道这个人不会采纳自己的意见，便闭起眼不再理会。  
少年轻笑一声，将手伸向王马微微抬头的欲望。  
温度略低的手指划过他最脆弱的地方，还没动作便有些许液体滴落在地。  
“你就这么喜欢我碰你吗？”  
少年将他的脸别过来，用命令的语气说道：“睁开眼睛。”  
不知为何，他听从了这人的话，慢慢地睁开眼睛，透过泪水他看见了自己的惨状。  
头无力地靠在侵犯自己的人身上，脸被对方捏着，而双颊也染上了情欲的绯色。皮肤变得粉红，乳头也凸显了出来，身下的欲望却只能可怜巴巴地在对方的手中滴着液体。  
「最悪だ！」  
王马小声喘息着，意识随着对方的动作起伏，眼前一明一暗，这时他又想起了过去的事。  
那个落雪的乡下，『最原酱』伸出的手，那段愉快的日子。  
“你不专心。”  
少年的声音在耳边响起，这一刻，王马甚至以为是『最原酱』在说话。  
仿佛是为了惩罚他的不专心，少年手上的动作逐渐加快。  
“想射就射出来吧，不用忍耐的。”  
少年又一次含着他的耳垂，小声说话，已经在临界点的他如何经得起这样的刺激。  
“！”  
他发出小声的呻吟之后，释放了出来。  
少年看了一眼手中白色的液体，说：“王马君很健康。”  
而当事人并没有理会，他低着头不住地喘息，眯起眼睛一副很快就要睡过去的样子。  
少年轻笑着擦干净自己的手，又不知从什么地方变出来了一套白色的衣服。  
是他一直穿着的破旧制服。  
他无力地任人摆布，就像人偶娃娃一样，被换上他准备的衣服。  
当他看到那条鲜艳的的内裤的时候，心中只有“恶趣味”这三个字。  
换好衣服之后，少年从身后环抱着他，微凉的手拂过他的脸颊，声音从背后传来：“果然我的王马君还是穿成这样好看。”  
「谁是你的王马君了！」  
说完少年拿出了一根布条，似乎是想堵住王马的嘴。  
药效有些减弱，此刻的他已经可以做一些小幅的动作。他艰难摇头，示意他不想再来了。  
自然是抗议无效。  
布条上打了一个结，封住他被迫张开的嘴，津液无法咽下只能渐渐浸润布条。  
“王马君，接下去会有点刺激，你可不要昏过去了啊。”  
凉凉的触感出现在后肩。  
「嗯？水性笔？」  
水性笔在肩头涂涂画画，有点痒痒的，王马缩了一下肩头。  
“不要动啊，会画歪的。”  
不一会儿，他的人体绘画工程终于结束了，就在王马准备松一口气的时候，对方拿出了“针”与颜料。  
「难道他要……？！」  
现在身体还很敏感，一定无法承受这种刺激。  
他想站起来逃走，然而无力的双腿仅仅只能支撑他数秒，没等他站起来便摔倒在地。  
“你是逃不了的。”  
少年跨坐在倒地的王马的背上，将他压在身下，脸上露出温柔的笑，随后将“针”刺入了他的皮肤。  
“啊……！”  
感觉因为药物而变得敏锐，现在强烈的刺激着他，脑髓像是被刀子侵入一般，他发出了犹如小动物濒死一般的叫声。  
每注入一滴墨水，都会刺下一针。即使这个图案并不大，但需要刺的针数也不能小觑。  
一开始王马激烈的挣扎，即使身体还不听使唤，也尽其所能地挣扎。  
少年迫不得已用另外的布条绑住了他的双手，尽管这样他依旧在挣扎。  
可在无止境的痛觉地狱中，他的挣扎越来越虚弱，直至他不再动弹。  
“王马君？”  
图案完成的那一刻，少年叫了他的名字，自然不会有回应，早在中途他便已经昏了过去，满脸是泪水地倒在地上任人宰割。  
少年俯下身亲吻他肩头的图案，那是一朵红色的樱花。  
血液从肩头滑落，被他轻轻舔去。  
是苦涩的味道。  
  
箱庭  
少年坐在屋顶上，自那之后已经过了一个月，他的工程也即将完成。  
他俯视着他与他未来的游乐场，这是装在鸟笼内的箱庭。  
“游戏开始之时，王马君会忘记关于我的所有事吧？虽然很可惜，但是已经得到了现在这样的你也不错。呐，你之后会爱上我吗？我很期待。”  
少年面对虚空喃喃自语。  
“到时候和『最原酱』在希望的庭院里一直生活下去吧，王马君。”  
※  
“我叫最原终一，你呢？”  
“王马小吉呦~Saihara？最后的原野？奇怪的名字。”  



End file.
